


Find a new vice president

by Dzzingly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Elections, Other, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzzingly/pseuds/Dzzingly
Summary: Quackity had enough. When he agreed to team with Jschlatt, he thought they would be working together, but this man wasn't his friend anymore. He didn't even realised how much this power changed him but when Jschlatt began to tear down the white house that he built with Tommy and Wilbur, he had enough. He was making the decision to leave, leave manburg and join pogtopia.(FINISHED)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first time posting on here. I will be uploading as much as I can with my other stuff. For starters this is more of a one shot, testing how it is but I hope you enjoy.

Quackity never thought he would see the day, looking over the land of manburg, he thought he could make this a better place. Maybe that's what he hoped. He put his trust into the man who was now president but that was his biggest mistake. He shook hands with the devil and now he was paying the price. The price was his white house being torn down right in front of his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Quackity asked, he was talking to Jschlatt not seconds before, and yet the man held the stone pickaxe in his hand, hitting the stone blocks. 

"I'm getting rid of it!" Jschlatt exclaimed, a smirk on his lips as he broke the first block. 

"Woah whoa! No you can't do that!" 

Jschlatt turned to his vice president, "I can do whatever the fuck I want. I am the president." 

"We should talk about these things. I built this, you can't just take it down without speaking to me." Quackity tried to plead but the man laughed. Quackity had began to hate that laugh. "Jschlatt I'm serious." 

"And so am I. Come on!" He said, rising his voice ever so slightly, "start tearing it down." He said, Quackity refused to move. Jschlatt turned his head, eyes landing on the man who had yet to move, He rubbed his eyes with his free hand as a long sigh swept through his body. Jschlatt pulled on his red tie, eyes zoning in on Quackity. "I said start tearing it down. Now." 

"Mr president please-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." The outburst caused Quackity to flinch ever so slightly. "Do I have to do everything around here? Pick your goddamn pickaxe up and start tearing it done or so god help me I will-" He stopped himself. He shouldn't say that. "Just start working already." 

Quackity's netherite pickaxe sat in his hand, he brought it in front of himself. Start tearing down something he built with his own hands? It would feel wrong, it was wrong! He tightened his hand. He stepped over to the block, looking between the pickaxe and the stone brick. Taking one deep breath, he hit the block until it popped and fell to the ground. Jshlatt smiled to himself. 

One block gone...

Another...

"No..." He whispered. Jschlatt stopped. 

"What was that?" He asked. 

Quackity threw the pickaxe in front of schlatt who looked down at it. "I'm not gonna help you. Do it yourself." 

"HAHA!" He laughed, he ran a hand through his brown messy hair, tapping his pickaxe on the grass they stood on. "Seriously? I give you one job and you can't even do that."

"Because I told you to leave this place alone! You should talk to me about this stuff-"

"Why should do I that?" 

Quackity scoffed. "Because I'm the vice president you dick!" He pointed to the netherite pick. "Do it yourself. I'm not helping." 

"I don't need your netherite. I'll tear this place down with my stone pick, oh and you know what?" He asked, dark eyes crinkling in the corners as he gave his vice president a fake smile, "I'll destroy the bed you plant for me and plant trees when this shit is finally gone."

He couldn't believe this. He felt a cold rush of anger race through him. "Fuck you! Fuck all of this. It's bullshit. You know I'm the reason you are in power right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking." 

Quackity couldn't help himself so he threw all he had, he needed to get this off his back once and for all. "Since the day I made a deal with you, I thought we were gonna make this place a better place for those to live in but we haven't done shit! You got Techno to execute Tubbo at the festival! Threw both Tommy and Wilbur out! You haven't done anything good! He shouted. Jschlatt didn't say anything. He let him speak which was one thing he was grateful for. "If I didn't put my votes with yours, you never would of won-"

"You seriously think I need you?" He asked. Quackity's eyes widened. He spread his hands out, a dark laugh ripping through him, "Let's be real, Alex." He smiled. "I could of won this without you. I rule this country. I got rid of the problem and I can easily get rid of you. I've made this place a better place, now tell me, what have you done for manburg? Hmm?" 

"I..." Quackity scrunched his hands into fists. He could really punch him. "Fuck this...schlatt, find yourself a new fucking vice president."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious." He threw his sword onto the ground, "I haven't done much here, you're right but I've made good friends and I would rather quit working with you than be used and called useless! I'm not your bitch, I'm not something you can throw around and I sure as hell aren't your fucking vice president. So it's done. I quit." 

"Man all of you people are truly useless! I DON'T NEED YOU." Quackity brought his bow out, pointing a shiny arrow straight at his chest. He laughed. "Go on then, shoot me." He turned to face him, giving him a good view. "Oh wait, you wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"I do-" The arrow sprung from his bow. Jschlatt stepped backwards, glancing down at his chest where the arrow struck him right in the middle of his chest. He lifted his eyes to look back at Quackity who's eyes were widened ever so slightly. He really did that. "Shit." Schlatt whispered. 

"I quit."

With that, Quackity turned around, leaving the president to pull the arrow out himself. Fuck that man, he would no longer be the useless Quackity. He was going to overthrow that man, be it tomorrow or in a week. He truly couldn't wait to see him fall and die...

But he needed help...

He knew just where to find it.


	2. Tommy Meets Big Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs into Big Q in the woods. From there he finds out what happened between the president and vice president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Decided to carry it on so i hope you enjoy the new one!! :)

“ _Find yourself a new vice president_.”

...

“ _I quit._ ”

Quackity had really done that. He finally said it to his face and left the president. Perhaps it would be George’s job to take over. He laughed to himself. That’s if he ever showed up.

I mean who did Jschlatt really have anymore? If people are on his side, it’s because they are scared of him but that wasn’t the case for Quackity now. He was done with that man. Time for a new start, a new way to make manburg better.

Of course that meant he would have to take Jschlatt out for good. With his skills compared to that man, sure he could kill him but he’d keep coming back, taunting him somehow.

Quackity needed real help...

Expect he didn’t know exactly where it was...

He stopped next to a spruce tree, feeling the harsh wood beneath his fingers as he leaned a hand against the trunk. He knew he needed to see him. The boy. However where was their land? He had no idea. Would he adventure out? Get lost?

So many things could go wrong for him, he could get lost or die. Hell Jschlatt could find him again.

With the hand that wasn’t leaning against the tree, he reached up, pulling the blue beanie off his head, black hair rushing free from where it had been stuck beneath the beanie. He scrunched it up in his hand, eyes focused as he thought. It was fairly clean considering how long he had been wondering in the woods, a few pieces of dirt were stuck to the wool from where he had tripped and fallen over but besides that, it was still in good condition.

Quackity sighed loudly. He ran a hand through his head, removing his hand from the tree. He really didn’t think this through.

_*Snap*_

Quackity sung around, expecting to see Jschlatt. He came back to taunt him, didn’t he? Throw it in his face that he didn’t need him-

However a blond boy stood before him, dressed in half netherite armour and diamond boots. An axe sat in his right hand. His wide blue eyes, staring at Quackity with pity? or confusion? “Big Q?” Tommy asked.

Tommy...

Tommy took a step forwards, however Quackity sung his bow out, pointing it at the boy. “Woah woah!” Tommy exclaimed loudly.

“Take your armour off!”

“Big Q-“

“NOW!”

Tommy could sense the only way Big Q was going to speak to him was if he looked less threatening. So he listened and took all his armour off. He was left in his usual clothes which were a white top and some dark jeans. He’d normally have his backpack but that was left at Pogtopia. “Why you out in the woods, Big Q?” Tommy questioned. “Shouldn’t you be doing Vice President stuff?”

Quackity scoffed. He looked towards the boy, “ex vice president.”

“Huh?”

“I quit.”

“What?” Tommy asked. “What do you mean you quit? What happened?”

“He was...” Quackity looked up at the boy, Tommy stood there, still as ever as he allowed Big Q to speak. “He’s destroying the white house Tommy.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, mouthing opening a little in shock. “The one we bet on?!”

“Yes.” He nodded. “The one we built, the one we said that whoever won the election gets to keep it but he’s destroying it!”

“That bastard.”

“I couldn’t do it anymore. I got angry and we argued. I told him to find a new vice president, shot him and left.” He explained. He looked around the forest. “Now i’m here.”

“What are you planning to go?” Tommy asked. His voice was a lot more stern now as he asked that. Quackity shrugged.

“I need help.”

“Help to do what?”

Quackity bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what he wanted. He knew that all he had to do was ask for help. Tommy was in front of him and i’m sure he would be more than happy to help! “I want to overthrow Jschlatt.”

The boy smiled. “And?”

“Take back manburg.”

“What else?”

“I need help Tommy. Real help. sure i could kill him, i mean he’s old and-“ Tommy laughed.

“Just ask for help Big Q.”

Quackity narrowed his eyes. “Tommy.” He said. “I want help to overthrow Jschlatt. I want to make sure he never comes back. We need a new ruler for Manburg. Someone who will actually do something good, not destroy it.”

“I can definitely help with that but Wilbur...” Tommy glanced away. “Wilbur can’t rule right now.”

Quackity perked up. “Huh? What’s wrong with Wilbur?”

“Let’s just say, Wilbur isn’t Wilbur right now. You’ll understand when you see him.” Tommy explained. He hated saying that about Wilbur but it was true, he was a little lost in himself and wouldn’t be a good ruler now or...maybe even near the near future.

“Then what about me and you. We both take over manburg or L’manburg. Whatever the hell we wanna call it. We can work together!”

“Big Q.”

“Yes?”

Tommy nodded. He smiled brightly. “Want to join Pogtopia?”

Quackity couldn’t believe his ears. “Wait for real?”

“Yeah! If you join, we can come up with a plan to take jschlatt out. Take him out for good! So what do you say?”

Tommy placed his hand out towards Big Q. If he took his hand, that’s it. This would be his way to take Schlatt out. Quackity and Tommy. Wilbur too but Quackity wasn’t sure what was going on with him.

He smiled and took Tommy’s hand. “To Pogtopia it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will probably be about Quackity going to Pogtopia and Wilbur is coming soon!!


	3. Pogtopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity finally sees where his new home will be. He gets to see what Pogtopia is like but the leader shows up, not so happy about him being there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! New Chapter! I tried to describe Pogtopia and Quackity's reaction to it the best I could, kind of struggled a little but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Quackity and Tommy's journey over the lands took a full day. They did arrive when the sun had set and the moon was hanging over them, lighting their surrounding. The mobs began to spawn but Tommy kept them out of harms way. He knew that Big Q needed a small break, even if that meant a small walk. In fact they had enjoyed a small talk, as if nothing was going on. As if not the other day, they were on opposite sides but now they were together, on the same side and Tommy was happy about that. He needed someone who could ground him and help him. He knew he had Wilbur but Wilbur hasn't been the same since before the festival.

"We're almost there." Tommy said. Tommy stepped over the lands, feet digging into the ground as they got closer towards a small hill.

"Where exactly is it?" He asked, looking around. Right now all Quackity could see were grass, trees and water. Not exactly some kingdom as he thought it would be...

Tommy rushed over to a small hill, bringing out his netherite shovel to break two dirt. "In, In!" Quackity ran over, scooting past Tommy to stand inside a very small stone cave. There was a single bed and two furnaces which were still burning, emitting heat as Quackity took a deep breath.

"Is this it?" The sound of disappointment could be heard in his voice. Tommy placed the dirt blocks back, blocking out the outside world and turned to Quackity. "This is Pogtopia?"

Tommy let a loud laugh rip through him. He put the netherite shovel onto the bed, walking towards a set of stairs that seemed to lead downwards. "Follow me." He said. He began to disappear down the spiral staircase. Quackity was slightly confused but followed him. He wasn't sure what he was going to expect, maybe it was just a small hut? Some messy base with chests all thrown around. I mean this was the same Tommy who built a dirt house so he honestly wasn't expecting a lot. "I think you are gonna love it, Big Q."

"Yeah..."

At the bottom of the staircase, they both overlook a small balcony, down below was a long way down. The base was built between a open ravine that went a long way down. Hell if you fell down, you'd probably either die or almost die. The way to get down to the ground was to walk along small paths made out of cobblestone walkways or campfires which were put out. Quackity's eyes widened as they began to make their way down, taking step by step, making sure that neither of them fell. "Not exactly the safest thing I've seen."

Tommy smiled. "Well no one has fallen yet...I think."

The bottom of the cave was filled out with a long path, one strip of oak wood ran along the middle. This was Tommy's 'Twitch Prime' path. The walls were a mixture of normal stone with cobblestone to add some style to the way it was built. There were a lot of pathways underneath, it was like some secret passage ways. There were a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling, giving them light as Quackity took in his new surroundings. Pogtopia was a massive narrow ravine made into a base but it wasn't just some rushed base, sicking chests anywhere. It was a real home, somewhere he could truly feel himself liking.

"What'd you think?" Tommy wondered. He took deep breath, waiting his answer.

"It's um..." Quackity looked around, really trying to come up with what he thought of the place. He smiled. "It's cosy. I like it."

"Good!" Tommy clasped Quackity on the back. "Come on lets walk on the prime path whilst we talk!"

"A prime path even in Pogtopia."

"Of course! I need those primes!" Tommy walked, Quackity following behind. "So how do you wanna do it?"

"The Jschlatt thing?"

"Yeah! If we really want to do this, we need a good plan." Tommy replied, coming to a stop to overlook another piece of the ravine that led to a place that looked like it was still in the middle of being built. "We can kill him but I’m not sure if that will be enough."

Quackity nodded. They walked downwards, onto the stone where Quackity began to speak but got cut off by Tommy shouting and rushing over to look at something. Quackity being confused and interested, followed him. In front of Tommy was a small baby slime, jumping around, trying to get closer to tommy. "EW A CHILD!" Quackity exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and gripping his bow.

"No! No. It's a cute slime."

"It's ugly-"

"Hey!" Tommy said, glancing at Quackity. "It's cute. Lets leave it there. Come on, lets go back outside."

-

The wind had started to pick up a little but it was officially day time as the scorching sun was shining down upon them as they stepped through the two block gap and wondered outside, near the river. Tommy filled the hole back in as Quackity stared at the lake, watching the way the water slowly floated along. "You alright?" Tommy asked, coming to stand besides Quackity. He nodded.

"I'm alright Tommy. Just thinking."

Tommy looked at Quackity with his blue eyes, he scratched his head before saying, "I'm gonna need to talk to Wilbur about this."

"Huh?"

"Wilbur." Tommy nodded. "Technically I'm not meant to just be allowing enemies in but your Big Q! How could I just leave you there after you argued with Schlatt." Tommy shook his head, "I'll talk with Wilbur. He'll understand. I mean he has to-"

"I'll understand?"

Both Tommy and Quackity seemed to freeze at the sound of that voice. "Is that...?" Tommy nodded at Quackity.

"Wilbur!" Tommy exclaimed, turning to face him. Quackity also turned and was surprised to see Wilbur looking rather tired. He was wearing his Pogtopia outfit which was the white loose shirt with the brown bottoms which hung loosing around his legs, his boots tied tightly on his feet with his long light brown coat lying flat around him. His pale hands covered in a pair of black fingerless gloves with the beanie covering his mess of brown hair. Wilbur's skin was pale, with dark circle under his dark eyes.

"Why the fuck is Big Q here?!"

"Wilbur! I can explain."

"Explain?!" Wilbur shouted, raising his voice at Tommy who flinched at the tone. "What is this huh? Are we just inviting people to see Pogtopia now? Should I invite the whole Dreamsmp over because apparently we allow visits from-"

"Wilbur STOP!" Tommy shouted, clutching his hands into fists at his side. "Big Q left Jschlatt, they fell out! He wants to overthrow him."

"Oh great!" Wilbur said, spreading his lanky arms out. "What if he's lying? What if-"

Quackity stepped up. Unable to let Wilbur keep talking because he could tell that Tommy was getting upset at the display Wilbur was giving. "I left him. If I was being a spy, I think Tommy probably would of figured that out Wilbur. I'm seriously here to join. I'm not your enemy. Not anymore."

Wilbur stood still for a few seconds, his mind was clearly spinning, coming up with something to say. He placed his arms into the coats pockets. "Well it's not like we couldn't deal with you if you were a spy...but alright." Wilbur nodded. "Welcome to Pogtopia. I hope you enjoy your stay." Wilbur walked closer to Quackity who kept his eyes forwards when he rested his right arm onto the younger boys shoulder, whispering into his ear, "Just remember, I don't trust you yet, Big Q."

"Wilbur let's talk." Tommy stated. "Alone."

Wilbur glanced from Quackity to Tommy, with a simple shrug, he agreed and they both walked away from Quackity to leave him standing there.

-

Wilbur stood before Tommy. "So?"

"I watched the whole thing. They really did fall out. He even shot him."

"Big Q shot Jschlatt?" Wilbur asked. Tommy gave him a nod. Wilbur couldn't help the trace of a smile that formed over his lips as he stared over Tommy's head. "Haha, that's perfect."

"I trust that Big Q was telling the truth. If someone has to believe him, it'll be me." Tommy stated with a stern voice which told Wilbur that he wouldn't appreciate Wilbur saying anything to Quackity.

Wilbur titled his head, dark eyes looking at the Tommy with nothing but void. Tommy felt his body tense. "So naive Tommy. Big Q is close to you, wouldn't that be so easily for Jshlatt to rip us apart from the inside. Get Quackity right in the middle. He's probably reporting back to him right now! I mean can you really trust him Tommy. After Eret." He said with the smile widening on his face. "Even after Techno killed Tubbo-"

"Wilbur..." Tommy's head was facing towards the ground, hands in fists as he took a deep breath. "Just stop it."

"You know I'm right Tommyinnit."

Tommy nodded. He looked up to meet Wilbur's tired looking eyes. "Maybe you are right. Maybe he will betray us but Wilbur that'll be on me. We've-" He stopped, almost wanting to not say anything but he looked back up at the man that was like a brother to him. "We've lost too much," He said, voice above a small whisper, "and I need someone to help me that isn't out of their mind."

"I'm not out of my mind-"

"Yes you are! You wanted to destroy L'Manburg! You still do! And you have that look in your eyes, like you aren't-" He took a deep breath, hardening his eyes, "like you aren't even you anymore! You're like my brother and I-I don't even recognise you. You aren't the Wilbur I knew and Phil would never be _proud_ of you!"

The words caught up to Tommy very quickly when Wilbur wouldn't talk nor move. "Wilbur I, I didn't mean that-"

"No." He shook his head. "No..."

Wilbur stood there. Tommy was right. What the hell was he doing? Why was he acting like this? Phil wouldn't be proud of the man stood here.

"Wilbur?"

"Phil would...Phil never..."

Tommy looked at Wilbur with deep concern in his blue eyes. Maybe he took it too far?

Wilbur turned around, his back facing Tommy. The wind picked up more, swishing their hairs around as he began to walk away from Tommy. "Where are you going?"

Wilbur looked over his shoulder, "I need to talk to someone, clear my head. I'll be back soon."

The rain started to drip from the cloudy sky. Tommy stood in the grass watching as his brother figure walked away from him. Quackity was sat inside the walls of the warm ravine, looking into the deep fire that burned inside one of the furnaces and somewhere in Manburg sat Jschlatt, at his desk in his office. He scratched below one of his horns that were curled on his head and to besides his ear. The president let out a long sigh...

He needed to do something.


	4. Bonding & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy speaks to Quackity and Wilbur comes back to show them something that he feels they need to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Finally a new chapter. Enjoy!

Tommy had gone back inside after he had watched Wilbur walk away not less than an hour ago. He knew that he said too much, it was obvious by how Wilbur reacted but in all fairness, it needed to be said. Wilbur needed to understand that what he was doing, the way he was going isn't what people would want for him. Tommy wouldn't even like to imagine the look on Niki's face if she found out that Wilbur was going to blow up L'Manburg. Tommy felt a small shiver run through his body at the thought. He would never ever let Wilbur do that. Not even over his dead body.

Tommy trailed his hand along the stone wall as he made his way towards Quackity who was sitting in front of him, with his back facing Tommy. "Big Q?" He asked.

Quackity swung his head around, black hair flinging along with his head due to no beanie on his head which was still weird to Tommy as he was so used to that beanie being stuck on his head. Hell he thought it would never come off. Quackity glanced behind him, almost making it obvious he was looking for someone else. "Where's Wilbur?"

Tommy scratched the back of his head, his thin hand threading through his blond hair. He stepped over to the block of smooth stone which was slightly poking out the wall and sat down, leaning both his elbows on his knees. "He just needed some time to think." Big Q nodded. He rubbed his temples and let a sigh slip past his lips. "What's up?" Tommy questioned.

Quackity looked up at Tommy who just sat there, staring at him. "Headache coming along but..." He seemed to wonder off into a small thought before coming back to it. He threaded his hands together, "What's wrong with Wilbur?" He asked. "I mean you said he wasn't him and from the looks of it, he definitely isn't but what happened Tommy?"

"He lost, Big Q." Tommy simply said. "He had a nation, we had a nation but he lost it. He lost the nation, the power and half of his people. It sort of drove him down a dark path."

"And what exactly was he going to do? kill Schlatt?" Quackity let a loose laugh out his mouth, "that's not the first time someone wanted to do that-"

"He was going to completely blow up manburg." Tommy said. Quackity stopped, narrowing his eyebrows with a frown. "It was supposed to be at the festival, right after Tubbo's speech but Schlatt..." Tommy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and looking back at Big Q. "Wilbur tried to blow it up but the button was gone. He failed."

"Isn't it a good thing that he failed though?"

Tommy shook his head. "He still wants to blow it up. Big Q, I was going to kill you the other day, I saw you and Schlatt and I could of done it but I couldn't do it." Tommy explained, he leaned back against the wall, "killing you and Schlatt seemed like an easy thing but you guys began to fight, so I left you to it. I left but when I was in the forest, I heard something and it was you."

Quackity laughed but it was very hollow, "you should of killed me." With these words, blue eyes set upon him. Tommy was watching him with a straight face, he sighed. He felt that all he had been doing recently was sighing. "I have no idea how we're going to do it, Tommy. I mean this is Schlatt, he may not be good at fighting but the guy can manipulate you so easily. After being left with my thoughts, I just think it'll be harder than we think it will be."

"Big Q." Tommy said sternly. "I've been to war with dream, I've fought him and won, then it was the L'Manburg war. Do you really think Schlatt will stop us? You might not be the best at fighting either but I can help you. We are meant to be working together after all."

Quackity smiled. "Just Big Q and Tommy?"

"It's me and you Big Q. We're gonna do this."

Maybe there was a little hope after all and it was all in Tommy.

-

When the sun floated over the Dreamsmp, Quackity was fixing his old beanie that he had kept with him but not worn since he took it off in the forest. Tommy was sorting some netherite armour out. They had spoken a little on a plan but they honestly weren't sure which was the best but they had at least a few more days before they would really need to put a plan into action.

With the hours of the day counting down, a man got closer to his home. A man who was lost but needed to show the two boys in the ravine something important.

He was hard to notice at first, he crept down the stairs, making his way to the fire that was burning ahead of him. He saw both Big Q and Tommy. "Tommy?"

The sixteen year old boy turned around, planting the netherite boots on the side as he heard the voice. His blue eyes widened a little, "Wilbur? You're back."

Quackity also looked towards Wilbur. He still looked tired but he looked a little more like him he guessed. Not so insane, at least that's what Quackity thought but he could be very wrong. People were able to trick him very easily. "Hello Wilbur." Quackity said, trying to be polite.

"Quackity." He nodded.

Quackity was a little taken back. He was expecting something a little more aggressive?

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked but Wilbur waved his hand.

"I'm fine. I need to show you something." Wilbur replied. Tommy nodded, dropped everything and went over to him. When he noticed that Quackity wasn't moving, he pointed over to the black haired boy, "you too."

"Ummm."

"Just come along Big Q." Tommy said, nodding towards him. Quackity decided to not question it and go with them. He was a little interested in what Wilbur wanted to show them so he could spare a few minutes. Not like he had anything to do expect get lost in his memories and thoughts.

-

Wilbur led them outside the land of Pogtopia and towards the edge of Manburg, towards the back of where the white house used to be. They walked past it and Wilbur had asked where it had gone but Tommy told him not to speak about it because he knew that Big Q wouldn't want to talk about that. In the end, it was something important to Big Q. Even if it was just a building to others.

Avoiding that topic, Wilbur led them to a stone wall where he brought out his diamond pickaxe, breaking three blocks in a line and opening what seemed to be a small strip mine. "Follow me." He said.

Quackity and Tommy both shared a quick look before Tommy followed after Wilbur, with Quackity following last. The strip mine was thin, rather cold and damp as they walked along the stone. They both were unsure of what they were going to see. What would Wilbur want to show them?

Well...

That question was answered when both the boys stepped into a five by five room. The stone walls were covered in signs, saying things such as 'MY L'MANBURG' or 'A VERY BIG AND NOT SO BLOWN’ or the main sign besides a small wooden button. On the sign it said, 'I HEARD THERE WAS A SPECIAL PLACE MEN COULD GO EMANCIPATE THE BRUTALITY.'

In the middle sat a long wooden stair, with blocks of tnt scattered around the room and Wilbur stood before the small wooden button. He turned, facing the boys who's faces were in shock and confusion.

_"Welcome to the end of Manburg."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH WILBUR! I hope you enjoyed this!! Next chapter should be up soon, maybe by the end of this week or sometime next week. Hopefully going to make the next one a little more emotional, it'll be focusing on Wilbur a lot more.


	5. My L'Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Tommy finally see the tnt room. Now they'll truly see what Wilbur has been talking about.

_"Welcome to the end of Manburg."_

"Wilbur..." Tommy whispered. He took in his surrounding more as Wilbur hovered in front of the wooden button. "What, what the hell is this?"

"This?" Wilbur asked. He smiled. "This is where everything can end."

Quackity himself stood still as board. He could hardly believe this was real. He understood that Wilbur had gone off a little but this was something else. He really was going to blow it up. He was surprised that he hadn't done it yet. Was this why they were here? Was Wilbur going to press the button and finally destroy Manburg?

"Wilbur." Quackity said, Wilbur's tired eyes landed on Quackity. "Why are we here?"

Wilbur glanced down upon the floor. "Glad you asked, big Q." He took a deep breath, "I was meant to blow Manburg up on the festival day but unfortunately a lot happened and the button was missing. I couldn't make another one in time. I needed to leave. You see I could of blown it up whenever I wanted to but why do such a thing without an audience? It's much more _amusing_ this way." 

"Wilbur, you aren't blowing up L'Manburg." Tommy stated, with hardened eyes. His whole posture had took a changed. He had a better grip on his netherite axe. 

"Why not Tommy? It's not like we have it. It's not ours anymore, remember?"

Tommy nodded. "I know that, but we can still take it back. We're working with Big Q remember? To find a way to take down Schlatt-"

"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy." Wilbur said, repeating his name three times. Wilbur sighed loudly. "I've been waiting days to blow this place up. I'm going to finally do it, no more stopping me."

Quackity glanced at Tommy. He was unsure of what he could do. He could try fight Wilbur but he had a feeling that wouldn't go well. "But why destroy your old home-"

Wilbur cut Quackity off by saying, "like I said before, _If I can't have L'Manburg, no one can."_ Wilbur lifted his hand, looking towards the button, however Tommy rushed up, smacking Wilbur's hand away and pointing his axe at him. Wilbur raised his eyebrows at the young boy who stood bravely before him. 

"Wilbur...If you do this, you won't just destroy our home. You'll hurt people, Niki, Fundy who is your own son! You'll hurt everyone and-"

"By pressing that button, it'll all be over." Wilbur replied with his soft voice, trying to seek reason into Tommy. "No more fighting, no more war, it'll be over! We can just finally **rest**."

Quackity heard the way Wilbur's voice started to sound desperate. Perhaps Wilbur was too tired. Is that all Wilbur wanted? To stop this all and finally be able to walk across the lands without being attacked? To rest and stop?

_"Tommy. It's the end."_

Tommy screwed his free hand into a fist, tightening his other around his axe. "No..." Tommy stated. "If you do it, you'll have to take us down with you."

"What?" Both Quackity and Wilbur said at the same time. 

"You wanna blow up L'Manburg? Do it but we are staying right here. You'll have to kill us both as you not only destroy our home but us too."

Wilbur glanced back towards the wooden button that sat smugly against the stone wall. 

_Do it Wilbur_

_Press the button..._

_Don't be weak. Let it burn._

Wilbur looked back to the boys. Tommy, the blond child who he had grown close too within the past year, he was his right hand man, always helped him out, was always there for him. Big Q, he may of not been here for long but he was always a laugh, a good person to spend a day with and come out feeling better then ever. Wilbur turned back to the button. He reached towards the button, hovering his hand in front of himself. 

_"If you press this button. It will all be over Wilbur. You can be free. You can **rest.** "_

Wilbur moved his hand towards the wall in front of him. He pressed his hand forwards, until his hand sat smugly against the wall, with the button inches to his left. "Goddammit Tommy!" He shouted. He felt a wave of frustration run through his body. "Why do you always make everything so difficult?! I can't do it, I can't take you with me!" 

Tommy let out a long sigh, feeling himself smile ever so slightly. "I can't let you do it Wilbur. It's not right."

Wilbur casted his eyes downwards onto the ground, "Could you, um, just give me a minute to collect myself?"

Tommy shared a looked with Quackity. "Remove the button first." Wilbur turned around to face the stone wall where the wooden button sat. He brought his diamond axe out, breaking the button off within two seconds. It dropped to the floor. Tommy nodded his head. "We'll be outside. Come on Big Q."

In all honesty, Quackity didn't feel like leaving Wilbur alone. He knew Wilbur but he didn't trust him a lot right now but nether less, he followed after Tommy as they made their way down the small damp tunnel to get to the outside. "You think it's a good idea leaving him in there?" He asked. 

Tommy kept his eyes ahead of them. "He won't do it."

-

The wooden button was back upon the wall. Wilbur stood before it. The voices in his head had became loud. They told him to blow it up but the right part, told him to wait, to hold on a little longer. 

Wilbur pulled the beanie from his head, holding it in his cold hands. He opened his mouth and began to sing, " _I heard there was a special place..."_

_"Where men could go and emancipate."_

_"The brutality and tyranny of their rules."_

_"Well this place is real you needn't fret."_

_"With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret."_

_"It's very big and not so blown up L'Manburg."_

Wilbur pulled his beanie back on, dropping his hands beside his sides as he stared at the button. _"My L'Manburg. My L'Manburg. My L'Manburg."_ Wilbur turned around, walking away from the button as he sang the last line, _"My L'MannnnnBurg."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter wooo! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Back Inside Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt thinks over what has happened. He needs to do something so he sets Fundy and Ponk out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Schlatt's chapter! I thought it would be a nice change up to do some from his pov to see how he's coping with this so I hope you enjoy!

Schlatt sat at his desk in the middle of Manburg. After he destroyed the white house, he had got Fundy to build him a small office inside of Manburg that he could sit around in and make plans for the future. Fundy had practically became the new vice president when Alex had decided to walk away. He still thought about that, the way the conversation went, how brave he was to shoot him. Schlatt placed a hand against where the arrow had struck him. It felt good in a strange way. That Alex wasn't a complete bitch after all. He chuckled to himself. 

"Mr President?" Fundy asked. Schlatt looked up to the fox man, who's ears were stood up as he stood before the desk. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You wanted to see me?"

Jschlatt sat there, thinking. He ran a quick hand through his messy brown hair, minding to avoid his horns. "Yeah. Um, just go fix the flag."

"Alright. I'll do that." Fundy turned around, leaving the office. The horned figure sighed loudly, leaning back in the chair as he loosened the red tie. Lately he had forgotten a lot more things. He had slowly begun to realise that having Alex around to remember the important things actually helped. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Fuck that. On his desk were layouts of plans they had came up for Manburg. New buildings, improvements, etc. This country was going to be great and yet, barely anything had happened. Half of his people hated him. He wasn't stupid. He knows that. Hell Fundy probably hates him but he still works for him for whatever reason. 

He tapped the desk a few times before he decided to get up. He did his black blazer up, sorting his tie out before he walked out of the small building that his office was located in near Jack's house. The sun was starting to disappear as the sky turned orange. He wasn't sure what time it was but it was clearly getting late. The land was rather quiet, all of his people were in their houses, resting away whilst their president wondered around as the sky got dark. He wasn't sure what he was doing right now but it felt nice. The air was cool. 

When he came to a stop, he was in front of the podium. The podium held many memories. Where he first ran, then he won, did his speech's and the festival...he smiled. He enjoyed that festival until the last moments. Look he may come off as a little evil. What he did to Tubbo was a lot yeah but to him, he needed it set in rules that if you were to betray him, you don't get away from it. It's not fair. Tubbo paid for it in the end. He did feel sorry for the kid. He was just a innocent child running after his best friend. He couldn't blame Tubbo for betraying him. 

He accepted that but he had yet to accept that Alex had really left. Out of everyone, Alex was the only one who actually liked him and didn't hate him...well didn't hate him most the time. 

He figured that Alex would probably come back soon. There's no way he could survive in Pogtopia but deep down, Schlatt knew he was better there. 

Both Wilbur and Schlatt were bad leaders. No matter who you loved or hated more, they weren't good for ruling. Wilbur was too invested, he could easily twist his ways, it was always about him and his power whereas Schlatt was hard on people, he spoke the truth and did bad things that people didn't agree with. They both loved power. Wilbur cared for his people, he truly did and so did Schlatt in his own way but he knew Manburg wasn't going to last much longer. 

It was time to make some changes. Some that would be remembered months after he was gone. He knew they wanted him gone. He was a smart man. 

He did wonder who would be the one to take him out for good thought. Would it be Tubbo? 

Tommy? 

Wilbur?

or even Quackity?

He'd probably say some shit to Alex if he did. Something that would stick with him forever. He was twisted that way. Schlatt smiled. It was plenty dark now. He was going to head back to the office and call for both Ponk and Fundy. He needed them to do something for him.

-

"What do you want us to do?" Fundy questioned. Schlatt had called him to get Ponk and come to his office the next morning. They were stood before his desk. 

"I have a task for you two." He said. He placed both elbows on the desk, intertwining his hands together as he stared at the pair. "I want you two to hunt down Quackity and bring him back here." 

"Didn't he leave?" Ponk questioned. 

"Yeah he did." Jschlatt nodded. "But," He smiled. _"We have something important to talk about."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that. It's a little short but its only a quick look at what he was doing and Fundy will be on Schlatt's side, sorry!


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is here and Quackity is caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I've been gone. College has been a lot, even online but I'm back and here's the new chapter!

Technobalde or The Blade as Tommy liked to called him was finally heading back to Pogtopia after the whole festival thing happened. He wasn't shaken about how it ended but he didn't want to stay away for much longer. He needed to see how everyone was doing, mainly Wilbur. 

Techno was a rather scary man to most. He wore his royal clothes, a red cape lathered over his shoulders. His long pink hair tied into a bobble at the back of his head with his crown sat smugly onto of his head. He had all of his netherite stuff back at his base, all he needed right now was the netherite axe which he held inside his right hand as he made his way back to Pogtopia. He knew that out of everyone, Tommy would probably be the one to still be a little off with him. He wasn't too bothered, he could deal with it but still. 

-

It didn't take long before Techno was inside Pogtopia. All eyes had fallen on the man when he walked along the wooden path. Tommy was with Tubbo who was staring at the ground. He was still a young boy. Hell, the festival still haunted him probably. Quackity was also here. Techno couldn't say he was surprised. He certainly took his time turning over to them. Quackity couldn't quite meet his eyes. He was scared of him but given the past between them, he doesn't blame the guy. 

The only person inside this place that wasn't scared or angry at him was Wilbur. Wilbur was stood near two pair of chests, sorting out some items as he placed certain items into the correct chests. "Techno." Wilbur stated. He didn't even looked at him but he knew he was there. It was easy for Wilbur to tell. He was good at picking up stuff like this now. "How you been?"

Techno couldn't help but sigh. "I'm fine. Haven't done much besides farming." 

"Ah." Wilbur turned around, tired eyes landing on Techno. Wilbur smiled at the man. "Let me guess, potatoes?" 

Techno nodded. 

"Hmm. Heard the news then? You always somehow do." 

Techno glanced behind his shoulder, his dark, almost black eyes scattered from Tubbo to Tommy and to Quackity. Then back to Wilbur. "Uhhhh."

"Big Q joined!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Left Schlatt straight on his own." 

"Isn't Fundy on his side-"

Wilbur's face hardened. "Let's not speak of him. Anyways, now your here, I need to show you something. Let's leave here." 

"Am I gonna need anything?" Techno asked. 

"Nope. Come on." 

Both the older men left the ravine, leaving the younger males alone to speak amongst themselves.

-

"He's so scary. Guy creeps the hell out of me." Quackity said. He ran a hand through his black hair as he let out a small sigh. 

"He's not that bad." Tubbo said. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed. "He's horrible! He killed you remember?!" 

"I know that but still, It's Techno." 

Tubbo was too kind, it was obvious. He was easily manipulated, too kind and forgiving. If it were Tommy who was killed right at the moment that Tubbo was, Techno probably wouldn't even be back here right now. 

"I don't care if he's Techno." Tommy replied, he crossed his arms as he looked back at his best friend Tubbo who sat besides Big Q. "He's a dickhead." 

"And evil." Quackity said. 

"And a moron." 

"Guys." Tubbo said, shutting them both up. "I get it. He killed me but I'm still here. It's fine." 

Tommy shrugged, "Just be careful Tubbo." 

Tubbo smiled gently at Tommy. "I will." 

"So what do we do about him? Or you know, the plan?" Quackity asked. To be honest, they hadn't really spoken about the plan much yet. 

"The plan. Oh god the plan!" Tommy said, widening his eyes. "I forgot about that for a moment!" 

Tubbo stood up from where he was sat down next to Big Q and walked over to a furnace. He went inside a chest, bringing out some food, placing it into the furnace, switching it on and leaning near it. Both of them didn't say anything but they turned their attention back to what was at hand. The plan. 

"So we need to take back L'Manburg and get rid of Schlatt."

"I want to overthrow him yeah." Quackity added. 

"So kill him?" 

"He'd just respawn or haunt us knowing that bastard." 

All three of them tried to think of some sort of plan. You see you can't exactly die for good here, one way or another you'd just respawn back so they needed to do something that could actually keep Schlatt out of power and let them rebuild L'Manburg. 

"What if Big Q spoke to him?" Tubbo asked, getting both of their attention. "You know like pretend you are going to join him again, get inside details, give them back to us and then we come up with something from there." 

Tommy nodded. "It's good but Schlatt is pretty smart for an old man. He'd know something was up." 

"We need him locked up so he can rot away in there on his own." Quackity said, eyes focused on the floor as he thought of Schlatt locked up, stuck in one small space for the rest of his life. He'd probably go insane.

"Maybe it'll be war again..." Tubbo said. 

"Yeah." Tommy added. "Maybe." 

The three couldn't come up with a plan that they could put to action but they were able to put some stuff together. They needed L'Manburg back in one piece and they needed Schlatt out the picture. It sounded simple but surely, it most definitely wasn't going to be. 

-

_Manburg back, Jschlatt gone and Quackity mainly in power, helping making it a better place was what Quackity wanted._

That was his perfect ending. 

He wasn't sure if it would go like that but he could wish. 

Quackity might seem easy on the outside, he was hyper, loud, funny, an idiot sometimes but he was smart. He knew what he wanted, he had ways of getting it of course but he needed time to think. This had to be done perfectly because if not, it could all go to shit. 

Quackity was currently walking through the forest which was somewhere behind Manburg. He wanted to take another look at the place before god knows what happens to it. Quackity stopped near one tree, he leaned his right hand against the wood as he took a deep breath. The sun was boiling, he was glad he wasn't wearing that stupid beanie anymore, his head would be sweating like hell otherwise. 

_*Snap*_

A small twig snapped before him. He swung his head upon, stepping away from the tree as he stared ahead of him. 

There stood two people, a fox and a man. Fundy and Ponk covered in full netherite. 

"Fundy?" Quackity asked. He looked at Ponk, "What are you doing here?"

Fundy almost looked sad, his ears were slightly down to show he wasn't feeling happy or hyper. Instead he felt rather sorry towards Big Q. "Big Q you need to come with us." 

"Why? And where?"

"To schlatt." Ponk replied. 

Quackity immediately felt his body tense. He took a step back. "I don't think so." He let out a airy laugh. "There's no way I'm going back there-"

"Quackity please." Fundy plead. "He just wants to talk-"

"To talk? You mean to get inside my head and manipulate me?!" 

"Look I don't wanna force you but we can't let you walk away. Just come with us and you'll be able to go back later. He just wants to talk. I promise." 

Quackity shook his head. "No offence Fundy but your on his side. So no."

Ponk stepped forwards, Quackity watched him do it. His fight or flight was kicking in. He should run, right? 

_Yeah of course he should._

Quackity spun around, kicking off as he began to run back through the forest. He heard Fundy shout to Ponk to follow. He knew they were chasing him but he was slightly quicker due to wearing no armour. It was easy for him to jump over blocks of grass in the way, to swerve past the trees. He heard the clank of armour bashing together as the two behind him race after him. The sun was getting to him, the sweat was dripping down his forehead as he ran up towards a river. He came to a sudden stop. Shit. 

"Just stop running!" Fundy shouted as he to came to a stop inches behind Quackity. "Come with us. Please don't make this harder on yourself." 

Quackity glanced across the river between the tree line. He turned around, facing the two. "I can't." 

"Quackity-" 

Ponk had enough. It was a simple order. Bring him back. That's exactly what he was going to do. It didn't take more than a simple arrow to hit Quackity straight in his right shoulder. Fundy's eyes widened but he didn't say anything as Quackity's body started to hurt. He felt dizzy as the heat spread over his skin. Ponk had hit him with a poison arrow.

The last thing Quackity saw before he was knocked out was Ponk looking down at him saying, _"time to bring you home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should have an extra chapter soon because I missed the last Saturday!


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is captured and brought back to Manburg. What could schlatt want to talk to him about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that from now on until the story is finished, i will probably post two chapters each saturday to get this finished because the dreamsmp has now moved onto the new part and i want to get this over with!

Quackity wasn’t sure where they were bringing him. His best guess was Manburg. The whole walk there he was completely knocked out, no sense of where they were going. 

It wasn’t until he woke up locked in a small room made out of oak wood. He was sitting on a small chair with a round table in front of him. There wasn’t anything on the table, hell he wasn’t even tied up. He could probably try get out but a part of him told himself to stay still. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary drama. 

Maybe it could of been minutes, hours or seconds after he wake until the single wooden door opened revealing a man who stood before him, covered in the darkness as there was barely any light emitting from the room. It was simple who it was from the way the horns were easy to see when the man was handed a touch to hold in his hand. Schlatt stood there, his messy brown hair was thrown back with his horns swirled around beside his head. He wore the exact same black suit with the red tie. His annoying mutton chops as he liked to call them were slightly shaved down. 

He didn't say anything. He just walked forwards, planting the touch onto the table, pulling the spare chair back as he sat down. Quackity hardened his glare as Schlatt smiled. "Alex." He said. "Enjoy your little," He gestured his hand around before leaning both of his elbows onto the table, "adventure away from here?" 

"Better than here." Quackity replied sharply. 

Schlatt let a small chuckle escape his mouth. "Bet you weren't excepting to be here again so soon?" He pushed back from the table, standing up as he added, "but as always, things always come around. So Alex, know why you're here?"

Quackity watched his every move, he didn't trust him at all. "I'm here because you want to convince me to join you again-"

"HAHAH!" He laughed loudly causing Quackity to flinch. "Oh boy! Fuck that, you left. That wasn't my choice, that was yours." 

"And it was a good one." 

Schlatt stepped back slightly, staring down at Alex with his cold eyes. "Look, Alex. We fell out, you left and that's okay but I have some news for you and oh is it some big news." 

"What news?" 

"Well firstly, let's talk about something else first. Pogtopia." Schlatt leaned against the wall near the door where Quackity kept glancing towards. "What's it like? Probably boring right? I never understood how they all-"

"It's much better than here Jschlatt." Quackity said, finally using his name for the first time in a while. It was clearly a nice change because he smiled at Quackity. "There might be some drama but no ones going to constantly put me on the edge and treat me like crap!" 

"I did that to help you, I mean look at you now! Big Q! Alex! So brave." He replied, pointing at him. "The Alex before this never would of said shit back to me." Quackity opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. "This Alex probably wants me dead but guess what? You can't do that. Sure you can get rid of me somehow but don't forget who made you the _better_ you!"

"No one made the better me, I just didn't want to-"

"deal with my shit anymore right?" 

"Stop interrupting me." 

Schlatt stepped forwards towards the seated Alex who hadn't moved from the chair. He leaned his hands down onto the table, "Imagine this, the you right now. The brave you! And me ruling this place-"

"Oh my god, you can't be serious-" 

"I am." Schlatt said. He nodded his head. "The Alex before was easy to push around but this one, you'd be the perfect Vice President. I won't make you deal with my shit, I won't treat you like crap. I'll treat you like a man that you are. If not, you can happily go back to Tommy, Tubbo, even Wilbur who's a little insane and Techno who killed multiple people, including you." He explained. Schlatt smiled. "Who can you really trust here? Me or those betrayers who would throw you over board the minute they needed to." 

Quackity sat in silent. 

"I'll leave you to think. I'll be back later with the actual information I was meant to say to you." The ram man turned around, smile spread over his face as he walked out the room and left Quackity to sit in the dim light of the torch as thoughts raced through his mind. He knew Schlatt was messing with him but Wilbur...and Techno. Hell who would Tommy choose to save if it came between Quackity or Tubbo or any of them. 

_What would be his choice?_

_-_

Schlatt did come back later. There was no room to talk about the conversation from earlier as Schlatt sat down and gave him loads of new information about what was happening. 

Turns out Dream had joined Schlatt...

And there was going to be a war in a weeks time.

"So you better make your mind up and your little group better get fucking prepared." 

After that, he had let Quackity free. 

To say Quackity was confused wouldn't truly express how he felt. He didn't understand why he would say that to him or even talk about him joining him again. There was no way that Quackity would actually go back to join him. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa wonder what he'll do.


	9. Schlatt’s Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy find Quackity who take him back to Pogtopia where he tells everyone the information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but it’s just a quick chapter on Quackity telling them what happened, well not everything.

Tommy was the first to notice Quackity’s absent. He had noticed that there wasn’t another loud, hyper person around him for more than a day. Tubbo was out most the day, Wilbur and Techno were busy together so they of course didn’t notice but Tommy did. 

He had thought that perhaps Quackity just wondered off to think but he would of came back or at least warned them before hand by now. 

He knew that maybe it was silly to worry about him. He could take care of himself but he couldn’t help it. Quackity was apart of Pogtopia now which meant he was apart of the family. 

Tubbo being the kind friend he was offered to join Tommy who wanted to go spy on L’Manburg to check if he could see any sign of Quackity. 

They had gone together, keeping an eye on each other and their surrounding in case anyone who wasn’t on their side decided to show up out of nowhere and surprise them. 

When they expected someone to jump out and surprise them, they didn’t think it would be Quackity who leaned against a tree looking rather worn out. He had dark bags forming under his eyes, his black hair was all messed up like he had ran his hand through it multiple times and pulled at it in frustration. 

“Big Q?” Tommy asked. 

Quackity heard his voice, it took him a second before he lifted his head to stare at both of the people in front of him. Tommy and Tubbo. 

“You okay Big Q?” Tubbo asked gently, showing him great concern through his facial expression with his knitted eyebrows and soft eyes. 

Quackity took a deep breath but he nodded. “I think so.”

“Where were you man? You disappear for a bit. I got a little worried.” Tommy said, scratching the back of his head.

He got worried? Ha. 

“Um I’m alright but uh, turns out Schlatt wanted to talk to me. He sent Fundy and Ponk after me.”

“He kidnapped you?!”

“I mean technically I guess.” He replied. He removed his hand from the tree, stumbling towards the boys. He felt pretty tired. Turns out it took him a lot longer to walk when his head was filled with thoughts. 

“What did he want?” 

“To talk. He gave me some information about something.”

“What did he say?” Tubbo asked. 

“Yeah what he’d say Big Q?”

Quackity sighed. “Can we just head back first? My heads killing me and i’m sure the other two would love to hear too.”

Tommy desperately wanted to know what Schlatt wanted but Tubbo held his arm, asking him silently to leave Quackity alone and wait until they got back. 

-

Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur stood in front of Quackity who was sitting down on a chair with a cup in his hand as he drank some water. Techno was off to the side behind Wilbur where he was leaning back against the wall.

“So what was the information?” Wilbur asked. He stood there with his arms crossed and eyebrows narrowed together as he waited for him to speak. 

“Well he uh, spoke some crap at first but then he told me that he offered Dream something that he knew no one else could and Dream joined him apparently?”

Wilbur scoffed. “Fantastic.” He said sarcastically.

“That green bastard. I told you we can never trust him.” Tommy added. 

“What else?”

Quackity gulped. “After he mentioned that a war would be happening in a weeks time and that we should all get prepared. He then added that i should make my-“ Quackity stopped himself. He shouldn’t say that bit. “I mean he said I should warm you all.” 

Wilbur seemed to noticed the small slip up but he let it go as he turned to look back at Techno who was happily leaning against a wall, probably only half listening to the conversation at hand. “A war huh? You like war, right?” 

Techno glanced up. His ears peeking up at the side of his head when he heard Wilbur. “Sure do.” 

“If he wants a war, he can sure get one-“

“Wilbur.” Tommy said. 

“Oh Tommy, don’t worry. We’ll be fine. We have _The Blade_ right?”

Tommy looked back at Techno who was looking back at him. He narrowed his eyes angrily. He still didn’t trust him. “But he’ll have Dream, Sapnap, George, even Fundy.”

Wilbur waved his hand dismissively at Tommy as he turned around, “We’ll be fine, Tommyinnit.” 

“Will...”

Wilbur began to walk away with no more words. War again? 

Techno stayed there for a few more minutes before he pushed himself from the wall, sorting his crown out before he also turn to leave but stopped. He glanced over his shoulder. “Better get prepared Tommy.” 

“No shit.”

Techno smirked at the boy. He began to walk forwards, leaving the three alone once again. “So we’re really going to war again?”

Tommy nodded. “Seems it but we’re gonna need more people or at least get loads of gear. We can’t fight them all with just us four.”

“Well if we talk to the others who don’t like Schlatt, I’m sure they would join, right?”

“Probably but we’ve gotta talk to them first.”

“I can talk to them if you’d like.” Tubbo suggested. They both turned him. Tommy patted his right shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks man.”

“It’s alright.” Tubbo replied with a smile. 

  
It seemed like war was coming again and this time...

They had to win.


	10. Quackity’s decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity thinks about what schlatt said. He has a nice chat with Tubbo who helps him make his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Its a little short but new one soon

Quackity sat outside the small little dirt hut that led down into Pogtopia. The sky was rather grim today with clouds covering the once blue sky as little droplets of rain began to fall upon the land. He had been sat here for a few hours, thinking of what the stupid ram man had said to him. He knew that joining him would never work, he’d just get treated like crap again but the guy did have some points. If it ever became between saving Tubbo or Quackity, who do you think someone like Tommy would choose?   
  
In all honesty it didn’t bother him as much as it did when Schlatt said it. He had been thinking and he wouldn’t blame Tommy if he didn’t save him. They were going to war, he was going to make sure that they won and then they’d all be on the same side and wouldn’t have to fight anymore. Hopefully. 

Deep down Quackity already knew he wasn’t going to betray these people. He would stand by Wilbur, help fight and take back Manburg. It was the right thing to do but his mind couldn’t help but think what would happen if he went back to Jschlatt. He didn’t really want to think of it but his mind wasn’t being too kind to him right now as he thought back to what it was like. Trust me he got treated like shit but out of everyone, he still felt bad for Tubbo most of all. Schlatt used that kid. Quackity sighed loudly, he rubbed his forehead as the rain dropped down onto the back of his neck.

”Big Q?”   
  
Quackity looked up at the sound of a small voice. It was Tubbo, standing there with his brown hair a little soaked from the rain.

”Hey man! What’s up?” Quackity asked back with a smile. 

Tubbo walked over over to him, sitting down next to him on the grass as he watched the small river in front of them. “What was it like?” When Quackity didn’t reply, he turned to glanced at him. “L’Manburg. Any different?”

”Oh.” Quackity nodded. “Not really. I didn’t really pay attention to it but it looks pretty similar to how we left it.”   
  
“Good.”

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes. The rain was still coming but it had began to slow down even more as time went on. It could of been more than five minutes until Quackity spoke up, seeking some advice. “Schlatt told me to join him again.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened. He almost gasped. “What?!”

”I know, I know trust me. I said no but my mind can’t stop thinking of what would happen if I did go back.” Tubbo kept quiet as Quackity began to speak again. “He’s a dick but we had our fun moments. We’re friend...well we were. I guess not anymore.” 

“He treated us all like crap, why would he even ask you that?”

Quackity shrugged. “Maybe because no one’s really on his side. Like truly and those that are on his side are because he has power or they are scared of him.” 

“Well I don’t think you should join him. We’re both free from him and once this war is over, we can work together to making it a more safe place. For real this time.”

Quackity looked at Tubbo. “Let’s agree on this Tubbo. Once this war is over, if we win. Us two will work together and make it a better place.”

Tubbo smiled. “Of course, Big Q.” 

“Because no offence Wilbur isn’t cut out and I don’t think Tommy would be a serious leader.”   
  
Tubbo chuckled. “Yeah I agree.”

The sun shines through the parted clouds, it reflected on the river as the boys sat there looking forwards. Tubbo eventually did get up to go off to talk to the others who he was trying to get on their side to help them fight the war. Wilbur was off god knows where and Techno was getting gear for everyone. Tommy was probably being silly somewhere and Quackity was still sitting here, resting as a small smile covered his face. He was going to stay and fight with Pogtopia. Him and Schlatt were friends but now he was his enemy and it was time to take that enemy down. 

It was time to get prepared and ready for war. 

-

One day before it would be the day of the war, people from Manburg had come to Pogtopia to join this team. These people included people like Niki, Eret who the others had a hard time accepting but they needed him. He was willing to fight as not more than a day ago did Dream dethrone him. Techno was of course willing to fight, alongside Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo. They were coming together to fight against Schlatt.

Techno had shown the group his secret base full of everything you would need, full netherite armour, swords, axes, poisons, food, bows, arrows, golden apples, shields, etc. Anything they needed, he had. That’s why he had disappeared for the last week, he was so busy getting this all ready for them to have an actual fighting chance against Dream and the others. 

Quackity made sure he had a full set of netherite armour and tools, along with food and a few golden apples. He couldn’t lie, he was nervous. Many things could go wrong but Tubbo had made sure to talk to him a little. It did help him calm down a little but still... 

Tomorrow would be the day that the war starts for good. They would have to battle it out until it ended.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only one chapter right now because I have mcc and streamys to watch tonight. I’ll try get as many chapters out this week maybe because I finish college on Wednesday but hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also STREAM WILBUR'S NEW SONG!!! Your new boyfriend on Spotify!


	11. Traitors & Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a traitor. The fight begins. Quackity and Schlatt fight it out a little and Tubbo comes to find Quackity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE BIT OF VIOLANCE BTW. Jschlatt goes a little crazy but then changes his mind I guess?

Dream stood across the river. He had been here for a few minutes, watching secretly as the members of Pogtopia rushed around, getting ready. He had a small note in his left hand as he held his bow. He needed to send a small note to them before they came to fight them at Manburg. Dream pulled out a spare arrow, sticking the small note to the arrow as he used his bow to pull the arrow back. He took a deep breath as he aimed and fired the arrow. The arrow flew through the sky, racing towards the person who almost got hit by it. It was Quackity who was with Tubbo. 

They jumped when it landed and tried to look for who fired it but there was no one in sight. Quackity was the one who picked up the note and read it out loud to Tubbo. On the small note, it said _"There is a traitor among you." - Dream._

Quackity and Tubbo shared a concerned look. "Do you think it's true?" Quackity asked. 

Tubbo shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could be a lie."

"Yeah but if there is, then who is it?" 

Tubbo looked over his shoulder, out of everyone it could easily be any. "Maybe Eret? I mean he did before." 

Quackity shook his head. He scrunched the paper up, shoving it into his pocket. "I don't think he would. Dream did dethrone him from being the King." 

"I suppose you have a point." Tubbo replied. "I just hope it's a lie." 

Quackity placed a hand on Tubbo's shoulder in a comforting way. "We don't have time to think about it, let's just keep an eye out on everyone. We've unfortunately got a war to fight now." 

Tubbo sighed. "Yeah. Let's go, Big Q." 

-

Arrows sprung down from the tower in Manburg. The Pogtopia group were all up on top, firing down at the group that were against them. Dream stood near the bottom with his friends, firing arrows back that would barely reach up to them. Quackity stood near the edge, firing a few of his own arrows but his bigger goal was keeping an eye out for Schlatt who had yet to show his face. An arrow swung right by his face, skimming straight against his left cheek. A small line of blood began to swell up. Quackity whined, rubbing his cheek with his sleeve as he stepped back. 

"You alright?" Niki asked. Quackity gave her a quick nod. 

"I'm fine. How we doing?" 

Niki glanced at everyone who was still firing. "I think we're doing pretty good. Kind of need them to back off so we can go down. There's no way we can fight up here." 

Quackity nodded. "Yeah." 

"EVERYONE!" Wilbur shouted loudly, getting everyone's attention. "FIRE AT THEM! MAKE THEM BACK UP NOW!" 

Everyone walked up to the side and began to fire as many arrows as they could. It was raining with them. At some point it became too much for Dream and the others to deal with the arrows flying down at them so they began to back up. "THEY'RE BACKING UP! Good job! Some of you keep firing, the rest lets go down!" Wilbur commanded. Quackity was one to go down, he knew he wasn't the best at fighting but he had to be here for this. He had to be more apart of this than just standing off to the sides. 

They were going to try rush them at Manburg. It would after all be fitting to win the war when they were fighting in Manburg.

Quackity was following after Techno who was at the front in his full netherite looking like some monster that you should be afraid of fighting. He was their best chance at this. As he was running, he gripped his sword tighter. He was so concentrated on where he was going, he barely managed to even noticed Dream who appeared straight behind him with an ender pearl. For a second there was a lot of shouting and the next thing Quackity knew was a sharp pain over and over until it all went blank. 

Quackity had been killed by Dream. 

Quackity woke up on the bed in Techno's secret base. It was completely silent. Almost too silent. Quackity pushed himself off the bed, glancing around. He needed more things. He needed to get back there now! Quackity ran over to the chests and began to pull more gear out. He grabbed an axe and went to grab a sword but stopped when he heard at noise in the complete silence. Quackity looked towards the ladders and waited to see if he would hear anything again...

There it was. A pair of footsteps above. Quackity silently made his way over to the bed where he pushed himself against the wall with the axe in his hand as he waited for whoever it was to come down so he could try fight them. He hoped it was someone easy to fight. Oh god what if it was Dream again? Was he targeting him?!

The footsteps stopped for a few seconds until Quackity watched as the figure made his way down the ladder and met his eyes like it was nothing. 

"Alex. Nice to see you again." 

It...It was JSCHLATT?! 

"Schlatt?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Schlatt shrugged. "What does it look like?"

Quackity narrowed his eyes, taking a defence stance with his axe. "You're hiding?"

Schlatt laughed, he comb his hair with his hand before placing them into his pockets as he began to walk between the set of chests either side where techno had all the spare gear. "I suppose I am. Not really worth wasting my time up there. Just going to wait till Dream kills them all." 

Quackity stood before him, a few feet away of course in case. "Coward."

He sighed. "Maybe but I must admit. You got killed pretty quickly-"

"That's because it was Dream! Like I could fight him." Quackity replied, sulking ever so slightly. There's no way he'd be able to kill Dream. Maybe in a thousand years. He lifted his axe. "But I can fight you." 

Schlatt couldn't help but roll his eyes. He stood there, keeping his hands in his pockets as he gave Alex a smug smile. "Go on then. Take your best shot." Quackity stood there for a moment as Schlatt just stood there. He gripped his axe. "I'm waiting-" Quackity ran at him, punching his square in the jaw. Schlatt's body flung back as he stumbled backwards. He swung his axe, hoping to make it connect with Schlatt's body but he threw his own hand out, gripping the axe and stopping it mid air. 

Quackity's breathe got caught in his throat when he saw Schlatt's face. His hair was mess with a red mark forming on his jaw but it was the way his eyes looked. He was pissed. The shadow was casting over his face, almost making his eyes look red. Schlatt's horned figure stepped towards Alex who took a timid step back. Quackity soon snapped out of it when he ripped his axe away from the horned figure. "That really fucking hurt!" Schlatt shouted, almost sounding like he was proud of him. "You got one hell of a punch Alex."

"Yeah? Well enjoy my axe too asshole." Quackity swung the axe again but with more power this time. The axe hit straight into Schlatt's right arm. He grunted as blood began to flow from the cut. It dripped down his suit sleeve and over the axe, soaking into the axe. Jschlatt threw his arm out, getting Alex's straight in the nose with his elbow. Alex fell backwards onto the ground, holding his nose tightly as the pain tingled through his entire body. 

"You see Alex." Jschlatt ripped the axe from his arm. He smiled at the axe when he turned it over, looking at it for himself. "You did a good job at pretending you were going to win this but let's be realistic. I always win because It's me!" The axe hit Quackity's leg. He screamed out. He tried to turn away but the axe prevented that. He could feel the blood leaving his body. If he died, he'd just respawn again but each time you die, you'd still feel the real pain over and over. Quackity's head was starting to feel light. "I did want you to join me again." 

Quackity kept his eyes closed, breathing sharply through his nose as the blood spread across the wooden floor. He was pretty sure his nose was broken from the punch earlier. It was definitely bleeding. "F-Fuck you." 

"Yeah?" He reached out, applying pressure onto the axe that was still stuck to Quackity's leg. 

"AHHH!" Quackity sobbed. He kicked his free leg out, it hit Schlatt ever so slightly but it did nothing to help his other leg. 

"Hey Alex. Remember when I first joined this server?" He asked. Quackity's eyes were screwed shut, he was biting his lip trying not to make anymore noises. "Oh right, you weren't there were you? A shame really but hey look at everything we did! We became friends! We took over Manburg, threw the problems away and saved it. I'm just wondering though-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Quackity shouted. He opened his eyes. Some blood was smeared on his face due to his nose that had been bleeding. His eyes were filled up with tears and his head was killing him. He wasn't sad, he was angry, mad, annoyed and most of all in fucking pain. Schlatt stared at him. One second past, he didn't do anything. Another second, nothing. "I don't care what we did. I just need to," Quackity coughed, "I-I need to win this and take back Manburg."

"You think you can do that in the position you are in? Look at you man, you're like a stupid rabbit that's been caught. You aren't looking so good either. A little pale." 

"Maybe that's because there's an axe in my leg!" Quackity snapped. 

"Right uhh here!" Schlatt grabbed the axe and pulled it out, throwing it off to the side where blood splattered around. It looked like a crime scene in here. He stood up, turning to go through chests. Quackity didn't pay attention as he covered the wound. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood. He felt rather sick actually. "Catch." 

Quackity looked up and reacted quickly as a potion came flying at him. He caught it in his bloody hands and looked down at it confused. 

"It's a healing potion. I think." 

"Why would you give me this?"

"I think I tortured you enough." He replied with a simple shrug. "Go on drink it then." 

Quackity was very confused as to why he gave him this but screw it. His leg really needed to be healed. He tore the top off and downed the potion. In a matter of seconds his body began to feel warm as his wounds healed over. His head was no longer hurting, nor was his nose broken anymore. He was fully healed. At least he thought he was. Schlatt himself drank one and his own wound healed too. They both were completely fine again. Schlatt leaned against the chests and slide down them until he was sitting on the floor leaning against them. Quackity kept his eyes on him...

Quackity raised his eyebrows, "that's it? Just like that you beat me up and heal me?" 

Schlatt huffed. "For now I guess. Anyways I'm sure Dream's doing more damage out there." 

"I seriously hate you." 

"I know." He replied. 

"You know I'm going to kill you."

Schlatt tilted his head so he was looking at Alex. "I'll just respawn."

"We'll lock you up somewhere. A place you can't escape."

He smiled. "Sounds cosy." 

-

"Big Q?! Big Q!" 

Quackity looked behind him when he heard the shout. 

"Big Q?!" 

"Tubbo?" Quackity whispered. He turned back to see Schlatt still sat there, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 

Tubbo walked into Techno's base, looking around the first floor and when he came to the second. He saw blood over the floor, with Quackity sat there looking at him and Jschlatt leaning against the chests. He held his axe as he crouched down near Quackity. "You alright, Quackity?" Tubbo asked. Alex nodded. Schlatt sighed. He turned his head, smiling at Tubbo. 

"How's the fighting going?"

Tubbo narrowed his eyes. "Good. We're winning." 

It was hard to tell what Schlatt was feeling at that moment. His face was blank as he turned his head, seemly going back into his thoughts. 

The people were fighting. Dream was beginning to think that maybe he should just give up and let them 'win.'

Wilbur was watching the chaos as he stood off to the side. He knew this would all end one simple way. He smiled to himself. 

Techno was slaying people left and right. It was easy for him as he tore them apart...

And there was another man who was making his way to the fighting. He was there to help stop the fighting. He was coming to put a stop to it. He needed to see it end peacefully. He would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might not die for good but they sure as hell feel pain...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this new one! Basically speed running this to get it finished so I can move onto a new one!


	12. PHILZA MINECRAFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt annoys the boys whilst they take him back to Manburg, Wilbur's in his tnt room and PHILZA MINECRAFT SHOWS UP

With each step Wilbur took, he got closer and closer to the room he desired to be in. The room full of tnt with the wooden button on the wall just waiting to be pressed. He walked around the fighting, ignoring the shouting or the clashing of swords. Wilbur knew what he needed to do. He needed to end this in his way. Short and simple. With a boom...

-

Tubbo stayed crouched near Quackity, Schlatt was still sat in the same spot. He hadn't moved or talked. Tubbo had asked what was wrong with him but Quackity wasn't sure himself. He beat him up, got told he was losing and now he was just sat still. "Can you help me up?" Quackity asked. Tubbo nodded. He placed his hand around his waist and helped Quackity stand up. He was healed but he still felt a little tired after the potion effect wore off. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Tubbo replied, removing his hand to look back at the horned man. "What do we do with him?"

Quackity looked at Schlatt. He narrowed his eyes but shrugged his shoulders. "Let's take him back" He said. "Schlatt?" He added. 

The man sighed and turned his head to look at the two boys. "Yeah?"

"Get up. We're taking you back." 

"Am I being forced to stand down?"

"You don't need to be forced. We're already winning." Tubbo replied. Schlatt stared at him and laughed. "I'm serious." 

"Well going to tie me up, knocked me out or-" Quackity threw a random punch out of nowhere straight into Schlatt's face. He held his nose. His eyes watered as his head span a little. 

"That's for earlier. Now just shut up. Let's go." Quackity grabbed Schlatt's arm and began to drag him away. Tubbo followed off behind in case he tried to do anything and if he did, Tubbo would be there to stop him. They had around a ten minute walk until they got back to Manburg and of course Schlatt couldn't keep his mouth shut for even a minute. He kept going on about random stuff, what he hated about Manburg or what he loved to do which was drinking but they weren't surprised. 

"HAHA! Remember when you tried to marry me and I walked off. Man that was fun." He said. Quackity's eyebrow twitch but he kept his head forwards. "Or when we won together. Oh and then I tore down the white house-" Quackity turned around, he pushed Schlatt back towards where Tubbo was who had raised his axe in awareness. "Oh?" Schlatt smirked. "I pressed too far?"

"Walk with Tubbo." He said. He had enough of him going on and on. His head felt like it was going to explode if he didn't shut up. When Schlatt began to walk next to Tubbo, he didn't say anything for a few seconds but then he began to speak but Tubbo was better at ignoring him because no matter what he said, it wouldn't get to him. I think he started to understand that when he wouldn't say anything back to him. 

"So what you going to do with me hm?" 

"Lock you up probably. In an inescapable prison." Tubbo said. 

"Great. Another new home for myself." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Can't wait. How long will it take? My legs hurt."

Quackity rolled his eyes and kept walking. They'd be there in a few minutes. 

-

Wilbur walked down the small tunnel that led to where he wanted to be. The tunnel was damp and cold but he didn't mind it. The closer he got, the more he could see the light emitting from the room. He stopped just outside the open door way. The room was exactly like he left it. The only difference was that the tnt was connected up again and ready to explode. He smiled as he took in the tnt, the signs and the wooden button opposite himself. Wilbur took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. 

-

Tommy was up top. He was currently running after Dream. They were all targeting him. Tom brought out his bow, aimed a few arrows and when one hit, he smiled to himself. "GET DREAM! HE'S GOTTA BE LOW." Tommy shouted. Eret nodded at him. Eret ran around and cut Dream off. He hit him a few times but Dream pearled away and instead they were faced with Fundy, Ponk and Sapnap. 

"Fundy." Eret said, his voice thick with...sadness? Annoyance? "Why?" 

"Sorry Eret but he's on our side." Sapnap cut in with a smooth smile as he flipped his axe. "Now let's fight before I get bored." 

Eret and Sapnap broke into a fight. Tommy wondered off to try fight anyone but he was also kind of looking for Tubbo and Quackity. They had been gone for a while. 

-

Wilbur lifted his hand, eyes glued to the button. You can push it and it'll all be over. It'll finally be done. "It's time..." Wilbur pushed his hand forwards. His hand stopped a inch before it when he heard a sound behind him. Wilbur glanced over his shoulder, his tired eyes landing on a figure he wasn't expecting to see anytime soon. Phil stood before him in his clothes from that one amine guy, you know Kisuke Urahara. The white and green stripped hat sat on his blonde hair as he looked Wilbur in the eyes. "Phil..." Wilbur whispered. 

"Wilbur. What are you doing?" 

"I'm um, I'm about to blow up L'Manburg." 

Phil shook his head. He stepped into the small room. "Don't Wilbur. All of your friends are up top fighting for this place. You know blow it up and It'll all be for nothing." 

Wilbur turned his head back to button. Phil was also so good at making points but Wilbur had it set in his mind that he needed to do this. He needed it to be over. "Do you uh, do you know the song written on the signs?" 

Phil nodded. "Yes I do." 

"Yeah and the Eret guy that betrayed us?"

Phil nodded again. 

"Then I have to do this. I've been wanting to do it for ages! Everyone kept stopping me. I hated it." Wilbur said, letting his frustrations out. He turned to face Phil with his entire body. "Like I once said Phil. If we can't have L'Manburg, then no one can."

"Wilbur don't! You'll hurt everyone if you do! Be reasonable."

He shook his head, he stared at the ground. "I've been reasonable for too long Phil. You don't understand. THIS PLACE IS ALL OF THE PROBLEMS. IF I GET RID OF IT, THEN I'M FREE!" 

Phil wanted to drag him out this room but he couldn't. He knew Wilbur was having a hard time, he knew that if he did this it would make him feel better but it would hurt everyone else. Phil sighed and moved to stand in the doorway. "You can either blow this place up, hurt everyone here for the sake of your own happiness or...you can walk away and help them win the war the right way. I won't tell you which one you should do." Phil closed his eyes, reopened them and smiled at Wilbur. "You're like my son Wilbur... I can't control you. I believe in you." 

Wilbur's eyes widened. He screwed his hands into fists. "You believed in the wrong son." 

Phil nodded. 

Wilbur turned around and pressed the button. 

The tnt under L'Manburg ignited and exploded. Chunks of the land began to blow up, blocks flying everywhere as the water began to flow down into the broken holes. There were screams and shouts as the tnt kept exploding. 

"NOOOOO!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw L'Manburg blow up right before his eyes on top of the mountain.

Quackity stood frozen in place with Tubbo and Schlatt where they had just came over to join the fight and instead... L'Manburg was completely blown up. There were pieces of broken buildings hanging mid air, the ground was completely gone, just big holes that were filled with some water that was flowing from the river. 

Wilbur took a deep breath and smiled. 

"It's gone..." Phil whispered as he walked up to besides Wilbur, half of the tnt room was blown off so they had a clear view of the new destroyed L'Manburg. 

"My work is done. It's gone." Phil wasn't even sure what he could do. "Please I need you to do something."

Phil looked up at Wilbur. He turned to face him. He threw a sword at him. _"Kill me Phil."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support on this so far. I know it's taken a while but It'll be over by the end of this week for sure. As you can see I'm doing some things different from what happened in the server because I felt like it. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again <3


	13. It’s gone & So Is He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur unfortunately ‘dies’ 
> 
> which means technically he doesn’t actually die but shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN LIKE A FULL WEEK AND IM SORRY BUT HERE!

L’Manburg exploded. They were all there to watch as it felt to pieces. Tommy tried to do what he could but all he did was stand as he watched it disappear right before his eyes.

It was gone...

-

Phil looked at Wilbur like he was crazy. “Kill you?!” He exclaimed. “I can’t do that.”

Wilbur had a feeling he would say that but he needed Phil to do this. It wouldn’t kill him forever but it meant that this part of his life could end here and he could move on peacefully. Move away from all of this. “I’ve done everything I needed to do. Now all of left is for you to kill me. If you don’t, they will.”

Phil wanted to shout at him, bring him back to his senses but he couldn’t. He just stared at the boy who’s entire personality seemed to be killing him. “Will, you don’t need to die-“

“I blew up L’Manburg. I destroyed it. I need to die.”

“Will, think about this. How will the others feel about this?”

Wilbur scoffed as he turned to look back at the destroyed L’Manburg. “I think they’ll be happy to see me gone.” 

“Wilbur!” He shouted. “I will not, in a million years, kill you. It’s just wrong.”

“Is it wrong?” He questioned back. “Phil, just kill me. Please.”

“No.”

Wilbur screwed his left hand up into a fist. His nails digging into his hand. “If you won’t, i’ll get one of them to.” Wilbur turned back to the hole in the side of the room as he smiled. He could hear the confused shouting, mainly Tommy and Quackity.

”You don’t need to die. You could just walk away.”

”Phil. You’re a good man.” Wilbur said as he turned to face the older man. “If I don’t die here, I won’t ever move on from this part of my life. I need a fresh start, that begins with me being killed. I want you to do it Phil but you keep refusing. I know you believed in me but please...Do it for me. For the sake of everyone else.” 

Phil deep down knew this is what Wilbur wanted. Did he agree with it, no of course not but he saw the tiredness oozing from Will. He needed this and who was Phil to deny him that freedom. He didn’t control this man. 

Phil gripped the diamond sword inside his right hand. One strike through the stomach should be enough. “Come here.” 

Without even questioning him, Wilbur walked over to stand before Phil. He hated how he wouldn’t question him. He wouldn’t hate him for this. He’d just forgive him and move on whilst Phil would never be able to forget this moment. 

He took a deep breathe. 

One...

Wilbur gave him a small smile.

Two...

Phil’s hand began to sweat as he took a deep breath. He pointed the sword in front of Wilbur’s stomach. 

Three...

Wilbur gasped slightly. Phil felt himself tense as he pushed the sword further through Wilbur. Wilbur slowly wrapped his arms around Phil, hugging him in a deaths embrace. 

Phil wanted to swear, open his mouth, scream out loud but all he could do was stare at the destroyed L’Manburg as he felt the blood trickle over his hands. 

“P-Phil.” Wilbur stuttered. Phil nodded. He couldn’t speak at this moment but he could let him know that he was listening. “Thank you...”

Phil wasn’t the only one to watch this scene. Fundy was out there, standing in the middle of L’Manburg, on the one area that barely got destroyed. He saw Wilbur be stabbed and a minute later, his body disappeared from Phil’s hands. 

The only evidence of Wilbur was the blood covering Phil’s hands. Phil took a deep breath, looking outside where he met Fundy’s eyes. 

Technoblade stood off to the side with the wither heads in his bag. He could set them off now that Wilbur was gone. This was the plan but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to destroy L’Manburg more than it already was. The people here had lost more today than they had in a while and he felt sort of bad. 

He looked around, the air was still full of smoke. Schlatt was stood up on the hill with Tubbo and Quackity. Seems like he was in good hands. Tommy was making his way over to them. Techno didn’t want to destroy it anymore.

Wilbur was gone...

His job was done. He protected Wilbur the best he could, right until the end.

Maybe it was time for him to move on too. Perhaps he’d look for him. 

-

“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted as he rushed over to hug his friend who gladly hugged him back. “You’re alright!”

Tubbo smiled. “Yeah, We’re good.”

”Big Q. You doing alright?” He asked.

Quackity for the first time in a while broke into a real smile. “Yeah. I’m good Tommy.”

They all smiled at each other. 

“Well I’m not.” Schlatt said, breaking the moment. Quackity narrowed his eyes at the man. 

“We should take him over to Phil. Gotta figure out what to do with him.”

“Yeah.” Tommy nodded. “Come on then.”

The three of them dragged Schlatt with them as they made their way over to Phil who hid his hands when he saw them approaching. He would wash them as soon as he could. He didn’t want Tommy to see so he smiled when he came over to ask about Schlatt. 

_Things would be alright soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late and a little short. I was super busy over christmas and I’ve been playing my new xbox games and focusing on my star wars story so i haven’t had the time for this. The next chapter will be the last, it’ll be a little longer as it’ll cover everything that’s needed to be answered. Much love <3


	14. THE NEW ERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of an era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here. The end.

The war was over. 

L’Manburg had been destroyed but the people still stood. The nation was going to be rebuilt, more beautiful than ever. It would be a new era for this nation and its people. 

But even with this new era, some were gone. Wilbur and Techno had disappeared. After Phil watched Will die, he didn’t see him after that. Techno had disappeared during battle but he knew that they were probably together, Wilbur doing his own thing whilst Techno was farming his potatoes.

The thought made him smile. Phil himself probably would of left too but he needed to stick around for a while. He wanted to help Quackity and Tubbo rebuilt this place. They were put in charge of making this nation a better place and he thought they were going to do a wonderful job. 

Nobody was in full charge. There was no more leader, they were all equals. He wasn’t sure how long this new leave would last but he hoped for a long time. 

Jschlatt was taken care of. He sits, living in an inescapable prison that was built a few days ago thanks to some new helpers around here. No one had been to visit him yet, though one would soon for the last time. 

Phil took his hat off, scratching his head as he looked over to his left. He could see Tommy sitting on top of the hill alone as he looked over L’Manburg. He let a small sigh escape his mouth as he decided to go speak to him. 

-

Quackity was happy. Thanks to the votes of everyone here, it would be him and Tubbo working together to make the nation great again. He felt like this would be going the right way this time. No more wars.

He was pretty content with himself but he did have one last thing to do before he could really focus himself on the nation. He had to say goodbye to his past. 

His past was Jschlatt who sat in an prison, alone. He knew he couldn’t hurt him anymore but he had to say his goodbyes.

The prison was huge, it was hard to see as you walked towards it due to the rainy weather that covered the building. It sort of felt odd to be here but nether-less, he carried on. 

Schlatt was the only person in the inside. He was in a small five by five room with a single bed inside and a small wooden chair.

When Quackity landed his eyes on him through the glass, he wasn’t surprised when he looked no different. He wore the same suit but his hair was a lot messily and his face looked paler. “Hi.” Quackity said, gaining the ram’s attention.

Schlatt sat himself up on the white bed, dark eyes glancing at Quackity who sat behind the glass. “Alex.” He stated. “My first visitor. How perfect that it’s you out of everyone.”

“You liking it here?” Alex asked, looking around his room. He wondered how he could stand it. If it was Alex, he would of given up being in a plain room like that forever.

Schlatt stood up from the bed as he openly shrugged his shoulders at the other man. “It’ll do. Not like I can get any better.”

”It kind of makes me happy seeing you behind this glass. Means you can’t hurt me if i decide to say something you don’t like.”

Schlatt stared at Alex. “How’s the rest of the guys huh? Who’d they put in charge this time?”

Alex shook his head. “Me and Tubbo are in charge of fixing L’Manburg up but no ones truly in charge. As Phil likes to say, we’re all equals.”

Schlatt laughed. He sat down on the wooden chair in front of the glass. “All equals?” Alex nodded. “We’ll see how long the peace last. With Tommy, I bet it’ll last a few weeks until he’s created another war with Dream.”

Quackity sighed. “We’re going to keep Tommy in check. We don’t want another war.”

”Yeah well you never know. You might get one.” He replied. “Hell I didn’t even want the first one but it happened.”

”Didn’t you encourage it?”

Schlatt shrugged, like he wasn’t bothered in this conversation. “Maybe I wouldn’t of if everyone didn’t leave me.”

...

Quackity stared at him. Was he serious? “The reason people left you was because you treated them like crap.”

”Even you left. When I needed someone, you left-“

”Because you tore down something that was mine. I was sick of being pushed around so I did what was best.” He replied, getting worked up. “I tried to fix things. We had our fun moments but after a while, you became a dick so I went to the right side. And i’m glad that I did, if I didn’t, i’d probably be in there with you.” 

Schlatt didn’t say much for a while. It was pretty silent. “You hate me?”

Quackity opened his mouth to reply, closed it with a little hesitation then reopened to say, “yes.”

”Good. Because I hate you too. I hate all of you. Just fuck off yeah?”

Quackity squinted his eyebrows together. “What?”

”I said fuck off.”

”Fine.” He said, standing up from the chair. “Enjoy your time alone. You won’t be getting visitors, nor food. You are going to keep dying here. I hope you enjoy your life here Schlatt.”

Quackity turned and began to leave. He didn’t make it out the room without hearing Schlatt angrily throw his chair onto the floor with a loud shout. 

His heart was beating in his chest rather fast but he felt lighter. He would never have to hear his voice again. He was free of him. 

Quackity smiled. 

-

Techno was picking his new grown potatoes off the ground, he threw them into the basket. When he threw the rest in, he stood up, wiping his forehead as he removed his hat to throw his hair back before he placed it back on top. He leaned down, picking the basket up as he made his way over to his small hut.

Techno pushed the door opened with his free hand, walking in as the door closed behind him. He placed the basket onto the table in the middle of the kitchen. 

  
He moved over to the other room but stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on a new dog, a white one who sat before him, barking. “Who...” He narrowed his eyes. “Wilbur?!”

He heard noises upstairs, then footsteps coming down. Wilbur stood there with his yellow hoodie on and red beanie. Techno pointed at the dog. “Who’s this?”

”Oh! I found him on my trip. I thought we could keep him.” Wilbur said with a large smile on his face as he walked over to the dog, leaning down, he ruffled the dogs head. “I think he likes me.”

Techno huffed. “Fine. What’s his name?”

Wilbur turned back to the dog. He tilted his head. “I didn’t think that far ahead yet.” He hummed.

”Call him Ghost-“

”That’s lame Techno!” 

“He’s white like a ghost!”

”So, might as well call him paper then!” 

Techno narrowed his eyes at Wilbur who huffed back, “It’s either Ghost or I throw you and the dog out.”

Wilbur thought for a second. He was actually considering it but he sighed. “Fine! Lets call him Ghost.” 

Techno felt himself smile a little. “Welcome to the Family, Ghost.” He patted Ghost’s head who barked happily back at him. 

_I told you things would be alright in the end. They always were.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER. I appreciate all the support on this story. It took way longer to finish, I’m sorry but we got there. I hope you’ve enjoyed this and yet again, thank you guys <3


End file.
